


Just Admit It

by mabver321



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotions, Love Confessions, M/M, i ship them to death, levi's a different kind of tsundere, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabver321/pseuds/mabver321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been pissed off and wont tell Erwin why</p><p> </p><p>The result ends in everyones favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> im a beginner at writing so go easy on me

One knock  
Two knocks  
Three knocks  
Nothing  
Erwin sighed; he hadn't been able to get the captain out of his room for almost an hour. It seemed he was irritated since this morning but the commander hadn't the slightest idea why. He tried to get Levi to talk to him and this is where he ended up  
“Come on Levi just tell me what’s wrong”  
He could have sworn he heard a huff behind the door, but all it did was make him try harder. His stubbornness had always been one of his redeeming traits so he’ll be damned if he thinks he will give up that easily  
\--------------------------------------------  
ONE HOUR EARLIER

Erwin didn't have to look up when he heard the door swing open; he was already accustomed to Levi never knocking. He continued to write the reports until he noticed the deathly silence that passed through the room. Levi was always very quiet, but this was getting ridiculous.  
He lifted his head from his work, mouth open to say something, when he saw Levi swiftly look away as though he had been caught doing something wrong.  
“Are you alright,” Erwin questioned, trying to get Levi to look at him  
“I-I'm fine.” Is… is he blushing  
He even stuttered and Levi NEVER stutters. He seemed flustered about something and that’s when Erwin decided he would get to the bottom of it.  
“Levi if something’s wrong, you can talk to me you know,” if he start slowly maybe Levi will finally open up to him. “Something obviously bothering you, there’s no reason to hide it.”  
“it’s nothing just ignore me”  
“Levi”  
“I said its nothing so just drop it its nothing okay, I'm just being stupid.”  
“You’re not stup--”  
Before he even finished his sentence, Levi was up and out of the door. He knew he wouldn't be able catch up to him even if he tried. Erwin solemnly put his reports back in the pile and trudged up to the one place he knew Levi would hide.

His room

He only went there during the day if he was upset about something. As creepy as it sounds, Erwin always knew where Levi was. It was almost like his mind automatically tracked the smaller mans presence, whether he wanted to or not. Hopefully Levi hadn't noticed his creepy tenancies or he might end up earning the rightful title of “the stalker.” 

Finally getting to his room after his bout of daydreaming, he brought his fist up to the door and knocked  
No answer

BACK TO PRESENT

After sitting outside his door for about another ten minutes, a faint sound could be heard from the other side. Erwin brought his ear to the door to try and figure out what this noise was. It was the sound of breathing, but it seemed off somehow. It was fast paced and it seemed to hitch in certain places. Realization crashed into him like a titan, god he was so stupid.

Levi was crying

The commander felt his chest tighten and wanted to reach out to him. He hadn't heard Levi this upset in a long time and even though he still doesn't know why, he cant help but feel like its his fault. After more thinking, Erwin decided he’d try again.  
One knock  
Two knocks  
Three knocks  
*click*  
Erwin felt a wave of relief crash over him when he heard the door unlock, but that doesn't mean hes in the clear.  
“Levi.”  
Silence  
“I'm coming in is that okay?”  
……..  
He just took that as a yes and slowly opened the door. Uneasiness crept into his head but he quickly shoved it aside. If Levi didn't want him there he would have said so.  
“Quite standing there like a retard and sit down”  
“Of course”  
Taking a seat on the bed next him, Erwin didn't know what to expect. Levi didn't seem to be crying anymore but that did little to ease his discomfort.  
“So I’ve given myself a chance to think and I think I figured it out,” Levi starts off slow, nervousness creeping into his voice.  
“These past couples of years in the corps have been fun. Even with all the death, the blood, the horror, none of that weights me down because of a certain person.”  
Erwin adjusts the position he sitting in. Anticipation slowly growing to untameable levels  
Who could he be talking about  
A scout  
A friend   
The possibilities are endless, but the answer that he got was something he didn't expect.  
“Like I said I thought about it and I decided I cant hide my feelings anymore. Erwin Smith whether you except me or not, I've loved you for as long as I can remember.” He closes his eyes, face as red as a tomato, and expects the worst.  
“Levi don’t be silly”  
“Huh”  
“I've actually had a little crush on you myself.”  
Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing, is he telling the truth? How long had he been hiding this from him.  
“your not joking?”  
“I would never”  
“so you don’t think less of me?”  
“of course not, in fact it’s the opposite.”  
Before Levi could think of a smart ass comeback, he feels soft lips press against his. The kiss is long and sudden, but Levi still excepts it.  
“Erwin”  
“Yes captain”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are welcome


End file.
